MAP31: Wolfenstein (Doom II)
MAP31: Wolfenstein (MAP33 in GBA) is the first secret map of Doom II and can be accessed via MAP15: Industrial Zone. A faithful remake of the first level of id Software's Wolfenstein 3-D, right down to the textures on the walls and the inclusion of the bonus level-exclusive Wolfenstein SS enemy type, "Wolfenstein" was designed by Sandy Petersen and uses the music track "Evil Incarnate". From this map, the player can choose between accessing the second secret map (by exiting to MAP32: Grosse) or returning to "normal" Doom II gameplay (by exiting to MAP16: Suburbs). Only the SS Trooper enemy from Wolfenstein 3-D has been included in Doom II; all Nazi soldiers from the original map have been replaced with Wolfenstein SS, and Nazi attack dogs have been replaced with Demons. Despite previous claims that id would not be modifying the versions of Doom or Doom II included with Doom 3: BFG Edition, the secret levels have been heavily modified; all Nazi imagery, including swastikas and portraits of Adolf Hitler, have been removed, and all Wolfenstein SS enemies have been replaced with standard former Humans. These changes were most likely made to allow Doom 3: BFG Edition to be distributed in Germany. Additionally, because of this removal of the reference, the level has been renamed "IDKFA" after the classic Doom cheat code (which has also been removed from the BFG Edition). Also, the music track "Evil Incarnate" has been switched out with the track "DOOM". Walkthrough As the secret levels are based on levels from Wolfenstein 3D (specifically, floors 1 and 9 of "Escape from Wolfenstein"), the layout is fairly straightforward. From the start, go through the door ahead of you. Turn left and go through the door at the end of this hall (A). Continue through one last blue hallway and you'll arrive in a large grey room (B). Go through the door across from you once again. Proceed through the wooden hallway and through the door at its end. In the large wooden room, turn left, head through the door, around the bend in the next hall, and through another door. From the stone room, continue due south through another trio of doors ©. You will now come to an intersection; go left again. Once in the final room, you can either flip the exit switch in front of you, which takes you to MAP16: Suburbs (D), or see secrets #2-4 for instructions to the super-secret level, MAP32: Grosse (the process to reach the super-secret exit exactly matches how the secret level in the first episode of Wolfenstein 3D is reached). For those familiar with floor 1 of the shareware version of Wolfenstein 3D, each brown-uniformed guard that appears in the "I am Death Incarnate" skill level are replaced by SS officers (1 in skill levels 1 and 2, 2 in skill level 3 and 4 in skill levels 4 and 5) and the dogs are replaced by Demons. In addition, the hallways appear larger and the guards smaller than in Wolfenstein 3D. Secrets Official Secret 1 is not present in the original PC version of Wolfenstein 3D (and contains the only Doom-like area in the level with Doom textures and vertical height variation); secrets 2-3 lead to the super secret exit and are identical to those required for the secret exit in the original Wolfenstein 3D level. Secret 4 is near the super secret exit and also is present in the original PC Wolfenstein 3D map. # At the east end of the map is a blue, T-shaped hallway. Take the door at the south end of this hall into a room with several alcoves in the walls. The back wall of the southeastern-most alcove opens, revealing a decidedly non-Wolfenstein secret area containing a BFG9000, a megasphere, a super shotgun, and several backpacks (E). # In the room with the (regular) exit elevator, instead of flipping the exit switch, open the southwestern corner of the room to reveal a secret area with a medikit (F). # Secret exit: Open the western wall in secret 2 to reveal the secret exit elevator. It will take you to MAP32: Grosse, the second and last secret map of Doom II. Finding this super secret exit is an exact replica of how to find the first secret level of Wolfenstein 3D. # Before hitting the secret exit switch, open the southern wall of this last area to reveal a soul sphere (G). Non-official These are a pair of hidden areas present in the original Wolfenstein game that do not count towards Doom's secret tally. # In the first wooden hallway, the back wall of the western alcove opens. # The painting of Hitler in the stone room in the northwest corner of the map opens. Bugs # Two demons in sector #41 (on ultra-violence or nightmare) occupy the same location, and are immobile until one is killed. # One Wolfenstein SS in the northern-most alcove sector #51 is flagged as deaf, while his 3 companions are not. # In version 1.7 even if all secrets revealed it still counts as 0% in the end of the level Differences to the original As already mentioned, the map is a replica in layout of the first map of Wolfenstein 3D. There are some key differences though: # The wall textures come from the Jaguar port rather than the original DOS version. These graphics are double the resolution of the original textures. Though unlike that port, they are not actually used as higher resolution textures here; the level has been made double the scale of the original. # Strangely, id choose not to imitate the original map's elevator textures (and hence their textures aren't present) and instead used Doom graphics for them. # The doors and push walls operates like Doom doors, despite their look. The Doom source contains partially completed (but commented-out) code for horizontally opening doors, suggesting that at one point, id were planning to make the doors open horizontally. # While the map is largely textured like it was in the original game, all the scenery and pickups on the map are, understandably, from Doom. # The brown guards and German shepherds that occupy this floor in the original game are replaced by groups of four SS Guards and Demons respectively. This has the effect of making the enemies tougher, to compensate for the player's presumed advantage over that in the original game. (The original brown guards were about as tough as shotgun guys; the dogs shared the Demons' high running speed and biting attack, but were much more delicate, being easily killed with a single bullet shot. The original SS Guards were similar in difficulty to heavy weapon dudes, and therefore considerably more formidable than the SS Guards in Doom II.) # The music in this map is from Spear of Destiny (level 21, the Angel of Death titled "Evil Incarnate"), the commercial successor and prequel to Wolfenstein 3-D; this level featured a battle against a demon that is generally regarded as a taste of things to come from id Software, and is thus an appropriate choice. End of Level Message (Secret Exit) Congratulations, you've found the super secret level! You'd better blaze through this one! Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links # MAP31 demos from the Compet-n database # Top-down perspective view of all Doom II levels by Ian Albert |- |- |- Wolfenstein (Doom II) Category:Sandy Petersen levels Category:Secret levels Category:Easter eggs Category:Crossovers Category:Nazis Category:Doom II levels